To Sweet Memories
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: A "What If..." Alternant ending. Its suddenly in the future, several years had gone by and all are still waiting. One, waiting the most, living day by day by doing what they do best, a small trip to a lake to clear all troubles and confirm resolve on a cool evening night... Hakuoro X Erurū


Finished watching the first series and I thought "what if..."

* * *

 **Utawarerumono:**

 **To Sweet Memories**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

In the still of the night, there was a drifting and slow sound floating through the halls, a sound of nostalgia and comfort. Sound of ages past and time true. The grinding of stone against stone in a ever circulating motion, to break down what ever vegetation was between into a paste, the hand moving the pumice working skillfully with care on top of the pedestal stone. There was a feint hum, sweet and gentle mixed in, it was light and filled with happiness, it seemed like a lullaby of summer days was surrounding the grounds and town and mountain. It began to slowly fade away as the stones grinding stilled as well. It was quiet for a while before the hand lifted the pumice and with a flattened stick scrapped the mixture off to drop into the small pool. Then scrapped and scooped the medical creation into a small jar and plugged it. Before rising, they cleaned both pumice and pedestal with warm water and a cloth, taking the bottle and placed it on the shelf.

With a small sigh and rubbing of hands together, they looked about a familiar room, their room. It was filled with the smell of sage and lemon grass, of earth and trees. A smell of childhood, a smell of labored love, the smell of memories. Wonderful memories, all memories. Memories that tie and bind, memories of the past and the present and the future. With a another sigh, they picked up a hand lantern and walked from their room to down the hall. While it seemed like that they were alone, they were not, there were people in this place. People well loved. People bound in memories. People bound together like family. Is family. Family with all of its quirks and rivalries and chaos and joy. And harmony. A harmony that worked well together.

Out the door and past the first line of trees, it was a well worn path, taken many times, dirt compacted from the multiple steps that covered its distance. Lit by the moon overhead that seemed to dwarf the lanterns reach. Illuminating everything thing, curving around the trunks and passing through greenery. Turning it into an otherworldly silver-blue and emerald place. The path ended at the flower edge lapped by water, the moon now larger. Here they could feel peaceful silence. A silence so welcoming. The daily life can be forgotten here. Among the silver-blue and emerald night time sky with the reflected ripples swirling like cracked glass. It took them back to a time still burned deeply inside, still etched inside, still raw inside.

Absorbing the glow of the moon on their skin, basking in the cool pass of the wind through their hair and along the curve of the cheek. It is here they could step back into the memory as if it was a few seconds ago. The words said. True. Honest. Raw words from their heart. A deep love. Mouth burning in remembrance as that first touch of intimate gesture pouring from the heart. That promise. A voice of sincerity. Sealed in an action. Still raw and fresh. It brought a quiet peace to their heart. With a deep content breath, everything around fell away.

It slipped by, times hands moved forward till a random cry from an owl pulled them away. It was their reflection that caught them upon looking out over the water. Taller. Mature. Adult. Had they changed too much? Raven tresses down to the back of their knees, back and shoulders squared properly to define a regal air, there was more grace in their stance, body had lost the rest of the childish figure and the face sharper and wiser. Too much change? Was it too much? This was not the time to be thinking that. They had grown more beautiful. Was that the right word? Beautiful? This was frustrating. Aggravating.

No. It wasn't. Too much thought. It was always the beauty that came out, that was on the inside. The peace that came from the words of wisdom that held such beauty in itself. This is what the love grew from. This is where the love radiated. This is how love warms. Beauty of peaceful words. Change is inevitable. But it is the soul that does not change and is the most beautiful. Yes. That person would not care what they looked liked but how their soul is. They giggled. Foolish to think such a thought. It is indeed the soul of someone that you fall in love with. Past. Present. Future. All that was, is and will be.

Satisfied after clearing the troubles that swirled around and a fresh breath, they turned. They could still be felt on the wind, through the earth. How much longer? Best not worry. With a smile, they began to walk away. A rolling breeze from behind tossed strands up in the air and in response, they halted to hold ground till it passed, the hand lantern whipped about before it finally fizzled out in a long, white snaking trail. It was not needed with the moons full face leaving an otherworldly glow so well illuminated. One day at a time.

There was a soft foot fall behind them and clearly felt the presence of comfort. Warmth well known. Dare to see who was by the lake side? Too look? Just turn. This was not them. They were tough, not some delicate court royal. Country raised. Before they took that step, a voice called their name. The blown out hand lantern dropping to the path in shock. It was them and in a whirl, hurled into them with glee. Joy overwhelming. Tears of happiness. Just like the first time. Arms out stretched, colliding in that first touch, mouth over mouth.

"I missed you." Was the first words.

"I missed you too." A finger picked up the dewed drop. "I'm home, Erurū."

"Welcome home." She smiled wide.

"You have become more beautiful, in body and soul."

"Hakuoro! Oh Hakuoro!" Lips pressed together more intimately than the last. Laughing. "That's not like you to say that but I am flattered. Truly."

"I watched you grow all this time and loving you more than before." He whispered. "I love you Erurū."

"I love you Hakuoro." Her head titled slightly and eyes closed, his eyes widened some before he smiled softly and kissed her with fevered warmth.

* * *

I had not done a Hetro in a while and I do mean a while. This is one of a few love stories that I can get behind and probably, probably do an alternant ending that would melt hearts. If you have not watched this series. Please do.


End file.
